Vámonos Juntos
by E.W. Lima
Summary: Ya el tiempo pasó, tuvieron una vida juntos, felices y amándose. Es tiempo de irse, pero como siempre, juntos. Todos humanos, one-shoot


**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

**Vámanos Juntos**

* * *

Edward e Isabella siempre estuvieron juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. Cuando el pueblo se enteró que se iban a casar a nadie le sorprendió a pesar de que Edward era cinco años mayor que Bella.

Cuando ella tenía 10 años sus compañeros la pegaban o la jalaban las trenzas, pero después de que Edward los amenazó, ya nadie le volvió a hacer nada. Cuando Bella cumplió los 18 años se hicieron novios, los padres de ella estuvieron de acuerdo, pues Edward tenía una cafetería propia y una pequeña casita. Él había trabajado muy duro, era huérfano y por eso desde temprana edad trabajó hasta que consiguió un empleo digno, además de ser muy apuesto, lo que hacía que muchas muchachas estuvieran enamoradas platónicamente de él a pesar de que sabían que no tenían oportunidad alguna ya que él tenía solo ojos para su Bella.

A los dos años de novios decidieron casarse, todos les decían que eran muy jóvenes, pero como le dijo Edward a Bella una vez, -no quieren que te cases conmigo, solo es eso, pero si en verdad me amas ignorarás todo eso y te casarás conmigo-.

Su matrimonio fue todo un éxito, nunca peleaban, o al menos intentaban no hacerlo, resolviendo sus problemas de la única manera civilizada que en qué podían resolverse, hablando. Edward nunca le levantó la mano, él era de la opinión de que no son hombres los que pegan a una mujer si no el que las defiende.

En una ocasión unas supuestas "amigas" le dijeron a Bella que Edward la engañaba y a ella le dolió, pero cuando encaró a Edward, temiendo lo que él diría, éste solo soltó una carcajada y Bella se ofendió.

-Lo siento mi amor, no quería ofenderte, pero es una tontería que yo haya hecho eso, creo que no me quedan ganas después de lo que hacemos por la noche- le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara consiguiendo que ella se ruborizada, -te lo dijeron ellas ¿verdad?-, le preguntó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos, al ver que ella no respondía Edward añadió, -que bobas, ¿no tienen a alguien más a quien separar?-, esto último lo dijo sin borrar la sonrisa pícara que desde hacía ya rato se había instalado definitivamente en su perfecto rostro.

Bella entendió que ellas, como lo dijo Edward, solo los querían separar, así que mejor las ignoró, no eran tan buenas amigas como ella pensaba.

Tuvieron tres hermosos hijos, dos hijas mellizas, Renesmee y Vanessa, y un único hijo varón, Anthony. El tiempo fue pasando, y sus hijos crecieron, Edward trabajó duro para darles una carrera y un futuro a sus tres hijos y no paró hasta que lo consiguió y se quedaron solos nuevamente aunque iban a visitar a sus hijos con regularidad, ellos siempre estaban pendientes de sus hijos, y aunque éstos ya se hubiesen independizado, ellos seguían brindándoles todo el apoyo que sus hijos necesitaban.

Después de los años, cuando Bella ya tenía 90 y Edward 95, unos hermosos nietos, y unos hijos completamente realizados, se podía decir que eran muy felices.

De pronto Edward se despertó, era de madrugada y ambos dormían placidamente, y le susurró a su mujer, -cielo, mi amor, ¿no crees que ya es hora?-.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos porque ella no quería irse.

-No te voy obligar, si no quieres venir te esperaré hasta que estés lista.- le respondió él con una sonrisa, surcada por todas las arrugas que se forman con el paso del tiempo, pero sin dejar de ser una bella sonrisa.

-Yo te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos y siempre lo vamos a estar, me iré contigo a donde sea.- le contestó Bella con un tono de voz cargado de determinación y firmeza.

-Gracias por hacer esa promesa y cumplirla.- le susurró Edward justo antes de darle un beso a su amada, después se pusieron cómodos y se abrazaron. Edward comenzó a acariciar la melena de su amada, que ahora era completamente blanca, pero que para él siempre sería color chocolate, como su mujer, ella siempre sería su dulce e inocente Bella. Ella también acariciaba el cabello de él, que alguna vez fue cobrizo, pero que seguía siendo igual de sedoso que antaño.

Con estás caricias se fueron quedando dormidos, para ya nunca volver a despertar, pero siempre juntos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste este pequeño one-shoot y tratare de subir outtakes de observada, espero reviews.**

Gracias a mi beta Susana

_**Ericka Wilberforce Lima**_


End file.
